1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle propulsion and more particularly to an electric generator mounted on a wheel of a long distance train, the rotation of the wheel being capable of activating the electric generator to produce electric current, the power produced by the electric generators being sufficient for the normal operation of illumination and air conditioning of the train.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electric locomotive of a railroad train is powered by electricity from overhead lines. For example, a pantograph for rail lines is a hinged electric-rod device that collects electric current from overhead lines for electric trains. The pantograph typically connects to a one-wire line, with the track acting as the ground wire.
However, the cost of railroad electrification is very high due to, in part, the power consumption of passenger cars of a train. Thus, how to reduce the consumption of electricity of a railroad train is an issue to be addressed. The invention discussed below aims to take advantage of the rotating wheel as means of producing electricity when a train runs on a track.